The invention relates to canopies for vehicles, such as golf cars and the like, and more particularly to such canopies having a flexible top.
Overhead canopies are used on golf cars and other similar vehicles to protect the riders from the sun and rain. Such canopies are of two general types, "hardtop" canopies constructed from a relatively rigid material, such as fiberglass, and "soft top" canopies constructed from a flexible, water-repellent material, such as a vinyl coated fabric.
The flexible nature of the material used for soft top canopies causes it to sag in the middle and collect rain water unless properly supported. To overcome this problem, some type of framework which provides a tent-like or crowned shape typically is used to support the flexible top so that the rain water will drain off. This framework usually includes perimeter frame members which are supported on posts mounted on the golf car frame and one or more cross members which support the central portion of the flexible material in an elevated position. This framework can be quite heavy and the inertia thereof causes the generation of considerable stresses when the vehicle is driven over rough terrain. Consequently, additional reinforcing members oftentimes are required for the framework and the support posts and vehicle mounts therefor must be constructed from high strength, relatively expensive materials. Also, the means used for attaching the top to the support frame frequently requires the top to be made from several pieces.